


Take Care of Yourself

by rankyaku



Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, bellamy gets hurt, reader treats his wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankyaku/pseuds/rankyaku
Summary: "I've been flirting with you for three years. It's about time you caught on."
Relationships: Bellamy (One Piece)/Reader
Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Take Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> give bellamy more love!! i demand it!!!!

Hearing a commotion inside the colosseum was not an uncommon occurrence. Some contestants simply enjoyed provoking the others, in hopes of possibly getting them disqualified before the battle royale. However, when you heard a voice you recognized all too well followed by a loud crash and a boyish laugh, you felt your heart drop.

Rushing over to where you were sure you had heard his voice, you gasped. Making sure to hide yourself behind the wall, you watch a younger blond boy viciously kick and scream at a light blue, opaque coloured wall. Just behind the wall, you could see the winning contestant from B block, Bartolomeo, as he stood protectively in front of the last person you wanted to see all bloody and beaten on the floor. Bellamy.

Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach as you took in how injured he was. You couldn’t hear the conversation Bartolomeo and the blond were having but you watched in relief as the blond then stormed off. Bartolomeo lowered the barrier — you assumed it was his, as soon as he uncrossed his fingers it completely disappeared — and turned to face Bellamy. From your position, you could only barely make out what they were saying, but you felt your heart clench tightly in your chest as Bellamy brought his arm up to cover his face as you briefly caught tears streak down his cheeks.

You watched from your cover as Bartolomeo hoisted Bellamy up and carried him off down the hallway. Following quietly behind, you made sure not to be seen or heard. As much as you wanted to step out and help, you really couldn’t risk it. What if Bellamy got mad at you? What if Bartolomeo attacked you? What if the person who was attacking them before came back? You didn’t want to get yourself injured doing something stupid.

You followed them down the hallway for a bit before they came across another competitor. Lucy, you think his name was. You watched Bartolomeo drop Bellamy to the floor as he bent over into a strange position while talking to Lucy. You frowned as Bellamy struggled to hold himself up. They spoke shortly, however, when neither of the two tried to help Bellamy off the floor, you decided that maybe now was a good time to step in. Quietly peeping out from where you hid behind a wall, you carefully approached the group.

“Um… Excuse me…” You muttered out, wringing your hands together in nervousness. All three sets of eyes turned to you immediately and you swore you felt the panic rise in your chest. Bartolomeo was instantly on guard, ready to attack you should you do something brash and your hands flew up in defense. As you opened your mouth to defend yourself, Bellamy’s voice cut you off.

“Don’t hurt her. [Y/N], what the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come.” He scolded you, albeit gently, as he pushed himself to his feet. Your eyes widened as you ran to his side, trying your hardest to support his weight.

“I couldn’t help it, I got worried. I was watching from out in the square but when I saw you get knocked out, I had to come see you.” You frowned, wrapping your arms around his midsection as his own arm braced himself around your shoulder. You huffed, straining slightly under him, he was much bigger than you after all.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

Bellamy sighed, throwing a look to his two companions before looking back to you. He began walking, pulling you with him even though you were supposed to be acting as his brace. Neither of you said anything to each other, nor did the two you left say anything. You lead the big monster of a man outside of the colosseum, trudging down the streets as you made your way to your house.

The walk was short and quiet. You didn’t live too far away from the colosseum, so you knew you didn’t have to worry about anyone giving you strange looks about carrying a bloodied man all around town. You could feel him grow weaker as you walked, more than likely due to the amount of blood he’s lost, and he slumped against you more. You heaved, leaning against a wall so you could adjust your hold on him so the both of you wouldn’t end up toppling over. Bellamy huffed, muttering a quiet _sorry_ that you pretended you didn’t hear. You could tell from how quiet he was and his worsening mood that he really didn’t want to be sympathized with right now. Ignoring it was the best way to spare his pride.

Arriving at your apartment, you dug into your pocket for your key, quickly unlocking the door and pushing him inside. You lead him to the couch, dropping him down unceremoniously, apologizing when he let out a pained grunt. You made quick work of tearing your apartment apart looking for a first aid kit and some towels.

“Take your shirt and your pants off, I don’t want you staining my couch with your blood.” You called over your shoulder as you rushed past, hearing him chuckle. You heard him shuffle around, uselessly you assumed at how slow he was moving, before he spoke:

“If you wanted to see me naked, [Y/N], all you had to do was ask.” 

You smiled at the tone of his voice, happy that he was at least a little back to his normal self. The cocky tone of his voice and the way you could hear the smirk he had on his lips made you smile. That was the Bellamy you knew.

“As if I want to see _you_ of all people naked, Bell. I care more about my poor couch than your abs right now.” You jabbed, snorting a laugh as you caught his mock offended expression on your way back. You held out your hands for his clothes, quickly throwing them into the wash to minimize the amount of blood staining them as much as possible. You then grabbed all the supplies you had brought, placing them on the coffee table in front of him. He smirked up at you, the glint in his eyes telling you the next words out of his mouth were going to be anything but holy.

“Right now, huh? You’d care about my abs any other time, would you? I’m flattered, [Y/N], really.” He quipped, smirk growing larger as he watched your cheeks flush. You shook your head, turning away from him to grab a dampened towel.

“Not what I meant at all, but nothing’ll stop you from boosting your own ego, huh?” Came your snarky retort as you set about gently wiping the blood from his face. He smiled up at you this time, his hands coming up to weakly rest on your hips. You ignored the action, focusing more on making sure you got all the blood off of him before you grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol. 

Wetting a cotton pad, you were careful to dab it across his cuts, warning him beforehand that it was going to sting. He grunted, eye twitching slightly at the feeling as his lips curved into a frown. You sat in a comfortable silence with each other for a moment as you finished disinfecting all the cuts he had on his face. You had almost completely forgotten about his hold on your hips until you made a move to grab another towel and he stopped you. He let you go as soon as he realized he had you trapped, muttering a _sorry_ under his breath. It wasn’t that you minded his touch, you’d just rather get him cleaned up before anything gets infected.

Turning back to face him, you focused closely on cleaning off the blood and cleaning out the particularly nasty wounds on his left arm — if you noticed him deliberately flexing his bicep as you touched him, you pretended you didn’t — before wrapping a cloth bandage around his arm entirely to make sure they wouldn’t open up again.

“You can put your hands back, if you’d like.” You muttered quietly, ignoring the heat that was very gradually rising on your cheeks. Bellamy laughed loudly, a laugh you grew to like over time. His laugh, as brash as it was, was endearing in a way. It was uniquely his own, it was the reason for his epithet. You really did like it.

“Oh? Are you trying to flirt with an injured man in your care, [Y/N]?” Was his snarky remark, yet his hands almost instantly finding purchase on your hips again. You laughed, shaking your head at him as you continued to bandage him up.

“I’ve been flirting with you for three years, Bell. It’s about time you caught on.” At your words, his hands tighten their grip. He stared up at you, mouth agape and eyes wide. You laughed again at his expression, smiling down at him gently.

“What the hell, [Y/N]? Three years? And I never once picked up on that? You’re joking.” His hands travelled up your sides, your arms and neck, finally stopping as he cupped your cheeks gently. You shook your head again, sticking your tongue out at him.

“I’m not joking. You’re just too much of a meathead to notice how into you I actually am.” You explained to him, feeling his hands tug you closer to his face. You felt his breath on your own face, your own breath catching in your throat as you anticipated what was to come. It was silent for a brief moment, Bellamy staring intently into your eyes, as if trying to figure out if you really were telling the truth. You gave a small nod, leaning just a little bit closer to him.

As if something had finally clicked inside his mind, he grinned wolfishly at you before pulling you down fully and finally kissing you. Kissing Bellamy was everything you could have imagined it to be, just as perfect too. Although you would have certainly liked to kiss such a handsome man forever, you were sure you needed to breathe and were ultimately forced to pull back.

You panted slightly, a bright grin breaking out on your face when you fully processed what had just happened. Bellamy had the same wolfish grin, hand trailing back down to your waist as he pulled you onto his lap.

“I don’t think you understand how glad I am to hear you say that you’re into me. Always thought you were way out of my league.”

“Oh please, Bell, if anything _you’re_ out of _my_ league. That’s why I was always too scared to actually tell you how I felt. Always thought you’d much prefer one of those girls who’re always fawning over you.” Bellamy grimaced at your words, shaking his head rather violently.

“God, no. You’re the only one I’ve had my eye on for years now. Just didn’t think you’d actually be into me; you know my reputation.”

“Your reputation doesn’t mean anything to me. People can say what they want about you, I’ll always know you as just Bellamy, not Bellamy the Hyena or anything like that. My only Bellamy.” You cooed, reaching up to brush your fingers through his wild, unkempt hair.

He flashed you a genuine smile, leaning down to give you another kiss, this time much softer and shorter.

“Let’s keep it that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> *screams into the void cause im unhappy with this* i had such a cute idea that came to me in a dream and then forgot it halfway through writing this and ended up bsing my way through the end so im angry!!!!!! but i hope this is at least halfway decent idk


End file.
